


"I am willing to wait for this"

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Orb Experience, Post-Canon Cardassia, Set vaguely in season 3, The Prophets think these two should kiss, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian is given a rare opportunity to glimpse into the future.





	"I am willing to wait for this"

Julian had never had an orb experience before. It had been suggested a few times by various vedeks who had been passing through the station, but Julian had never actually followed through on that. It had always seemed like there was the expectation that he would magically believe in The Prophets after his experience. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t believe the Wormhole Aliens existed, but he certainly didn’t believe they were gods.

However, Julian had always been curious as to what having an orb experience was actually like, and, as Garak had pointed out, it was just the two of them in the runabout.

So Julian had opened the box that housed the orb, there had been a flash of light and then…

Julian was on Cardassia Prime. He wasn't sure how he knew this, since he hadn't had much opportunity to see the planet and the sweeping points that were the hallmark of Cardassian architecture were nowhere in sight. But this desert scene, under the light of a single moon, was unquestionably set on that planet.

“Hello, my love,” a soft voice purred in his ear as strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Julian turned his head to catch the kiss he somehow knew was coming. It was gentle and familiar. Julian sighed as the kiss ended. He twisted around in his lover’s grasp and opened his eyes to meet Garak’s piercing blue gaze.

“What are you doing up?” Julian asked quietly.

“Looking for you,” Garak replied, tilting forward and bringing their foreheads together. Julian simply hummed. “You have an early day tomorrow. You should be asleep in bed with me.”

“I know. I’m just a bit restless, Elim. That’s all.” Julian smiled. “I wish I didn’t have to leave, but there’s just too much to sort out to do it via subspace.”

“And you have no idea how long this will take?” Garak prodded. “Not even with that enhanced intellect of yours.”

A rueful chuckle escaped Julian’s lips. “No. I’m afraid not, but I promise I’ll do everything in my power to hurry things along. I don’t want to be apart either.”

Garak sighed and kissed Julian again. “I want you to know…” he murmured. “I am willing to wait for this. No matter how long it takes, Julian, I will be here waiting for you to come back to me.”

Julian smiled and pressed a kiss of his own to Garak’s lips. “Hopefully you won’t be waiting too long.”

“Mm,” Garak replied, his arms dropping from around Julian’s waist to clasp Julian’s hands. “Come back to bed, my love. You need your rest.” He stepped backwards, gently pulling Julian with him.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Julian stated, letting Garak lead him towards a nearby shack. “I love you.”

Garak smiled. It wasn’t the sinister smile or the customer service smile or any of the other smiles that Julian was so familiar with. This one was small and tentative. This one was genuine.

“I love you too,” Garak whispered. “Now let’s go back to sleep.”

And suddenly Julian was back on the runabout, closing the box with a click and sealing away the orb. He blinked at the sudden brightness and felt his cheeks flush at the memory of that gentle intimacy he and Garak had shared.

“Well, Doctor?” Garak prompted, making Julian more aware of his surroundings.

“Hm?” Julian’s chest ached at the sudden return to their normal formality after the illusory closeness shown to him by the orb. No, he hadn’t just seen it. He’d felt it. He’d  _ known _ it.

“What did you think of your first orb experience? Planning to purchase an earring once we return to the station?” Garak teased.

Julian shook his head, partially as an answer and partially in an attempt to push the things he’d experienced aside. “I don’t think so.” He paused, trying to determine what to say instead of just blurting out the gist of what the orb had shown him. “I was on Cardassia. You were with me,” Julian began hesitantly, noticing how Garak’s attention seemed to perk up even as the exile tried to feign a mere casual interest.

“Oh really?” Garak said with false nonchalance. “Do you know what we were there for?  _ Espionage _ , perhaps?”

It was blatant teasing that only made Julian blush more.

“No… We were living there.” He tapped his fingers absently on the box in his lap, trying not to let Garak’s gaze affect him.

Julian pursed his lips while he tried to consider what could have possibly led to them living together on Cardassia rather than on the station. In the vision, Garak had teased him about his enhanced intellect. So maybe Julian had been on the edge of being discovered before they fled the Federation together? But then why was Julian about to travel?

A soft sigh escaped Julian. None of that really mattered. From what he’d heard, orb experiences weren’t always precise. They were sometimes a combination of various events, but usually the central message at least was clear. And in this case it seemed like the central message was about his relationship with Garak.

Garak gave him a look of concern. “Are you alright, my dear? You’re being unusually quiet.”

Julian shrugged as he spun his chair to properly face Garak. “I’m just trying to process what I experienced through the orb, and what I should do about it.”

“Based on what I’ve heard from my Bajoran customers, the purpose of an orb experience is to give you clarity, to help point you in the right direction in life.”

Julian nodded as he placed the orb on the floor. He took a breath to brace himself, then he spoke. “Garak, would you like to come by my quarters tonight for dinner?”

Garak was silent, taking his time to take Julian in. Julian held his breath as he weathered Garak’s scrutiny. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Garak nodded. “I would be delighted, my dear.”

Julian grinned as he rose to his feet and stepped to Garak’s side. He leaned down, placing one hand on the outside of Garak’s shoulder for balance.

“May I kiss you?” Julian whispered.

Garak’s answer was to reach up and pull Julian in so that their lips melted together.

As they kissed Julian thought to himself that this was better than it had been in his vision of the future because this was the here and now. And while Julian was eagerly looking forward to the future, he was also willing to wait for it, and to experience everything along the way.


End file.
